You're Mine
by Archem
Summary: Despite the fact that they're both in love with Tulip, Jesse seems to be oddly possessive of Cassidy.
1. Loving to a Fault

This story takes place directly after Jesse tells Cassidy he's his best friend, which happened in the episode "Gonna Hurt", the third episode of season three.

* * *

"How can you say I'm your best mate, after I told you I shagged Tulip!? I've been treating ya like shit, lately, and you still care about me! Even now, you're trying to get me to leave, because you think I'm in danger of being outed as a vampire. I thought you just wanted me to leave so you could have Tulip all to yourself, but you really care! Why!?" exclaimed Cass.

"Because I love you, okay!?" Jesse admitted loudly.

Cass had a surprised look on his face that slowly started to turn to a devilish smile.

"Aww, that's sweet. I love you too, mate."

"I love Tulip, too, but the main reason I don't like the idea of you two together is because I don't want you guys to run off without me, or something like that," Jesse bashfully admitted.

"Awwwww, that's so cute, mate!" said Cass teasingly.

"Shut up. You're both mine, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you," Jesse continued, with a slightly more serious tone.

"Uh, okay. You're scaring me a wee bit, now."

"I'm serious, Cass."

Cass was laying in his regular bed in Jesse's grandma's house. Jesse took a seat beside Cass as Cass was still lying in the bed. Cass had a slightly disturbed look on his face. Jesse grabbed Cass' face, his thumb on one side of Cass' beard and the rest of his fingers on the other side of Cass' beard, squeezing a tiny bit and causing Cass' lips to minimally pucker. Cass' expression was hilariously perplexed.

"You're _mine_ , okay? Remember that," Jesse informed Cass.

Cass slapped Jesse's hand off of his face.

"What the hell, man!? You're acting like a right psycho," Cass proclaimed with his thick Irish accent.

"I'm just telling you how it is," said Jesse.

"So I'm yours, am I?" Cass asked a bit angrily.

"Yep. You and Tulip are both mine."

"What, do you wanna lock us up in a basement or something, ya lunatic?"

"No, I just love both of you."

"Hold on a minute. I know you love me, and you love Tulip, but isn't the type of love you feel for us quite different? I mean, you _love_ her, and you just love me like a friend, but you're acting like it's the same. Do you really love me that much that you wanna claim me? I'm not that great, man. I'm just sayin'."

"Cass, I love you both in the same way."

"Well, then how come you haven't tried to shag me? I don't think you understand the different types of love," Cass said in a know-it-all tone.

"Cass, I would gladly 'shag' you, if that's what you wanted, but I know you don't roll that way."

"First of all, mate, you haven't really known me long enough to be knowin' how I roll, okay? And second of all, last time I checked, I haven't seen you lusting after any lads either, but you're sittin' here telling me you'd have no problem shaggin' me. I mean, what the hell, man? I'm right confused."

"Well, then I guess you don't know me that well either then, huh?" Jesse smugly said.

"Don't use my own words against me. You're acting like a weirdo. Just tell me how you feel about me, because I am just dumbfounded."

"I'm gonna put this as simply as possible: I love you, and I love Tulip. I would fuck you, and I do fuck Tulip, because you're both mine. I'm not saying I own you guys, but I feel very possessive of you two. I know it may seem strange, but that's just the way I feel, okay?"

"Now hold on. I never agreed to be 'yours'. Don't I get a say in this?" asked Cass.

"Not really," said Jesse frankly.

"Well, what if I don't wanna belong to you, or whatever, ya crazy person?"

"I'm hearing a lot of 'what ifs', and not a whole lotta definitive statements, which tells me you like the idea of belonging to someone, don't you?" Jesse deduced wickedly.

"No! Of course not. It's creepy."

Cass, still lying in the bed, his back propped up against the headboard, crossed his arms and looked away from Jesse.

"You think it's sexy, don't you, that I'm telling you what you are to me and not giving you a say in the matter? I know your type. As a vampire, you're so powerful and nearly indestructible, so you yearn to be challenged. You like it when I treat you like a little bitch, don't you?"

"Oh, shut your mouth. You're disgusting. You've got some kinda fetish and you need help. I'm telling you as a friend."

Cass was still in the same position, still not facing or looking at Jesse.

"Then how come you can't even look at me?" said Jesse cunningly.

Cass continued to ignore him and didn't even respond. Jesse grabbed Cass' face again and turned it toward his.

"You're my bitch," Jesse said while looking into his eyes with a stern expression.

Cass snatched away from him and faced a different direction again. Jesse started to chuckle, then he caught a glimpse of what was going on in Cass' pants. Cass' erection was only slightly noticeable, so he was probably hoping Jesse wouldn't notice.

"Wow, I could tell you liked it when I called you my bitch, but I didn't know you liked it _that_ much," said Jesse, laughing.

Cass turned to look at him, with an angry look on his face, not knowing what the hell he was talking about, 'til he noticed where Jesse's eyes were directed.

"Oh, shit!" Cass exclaimed.

He quickly unfolded his arms and relinquished his pouting to cover his crotch.


	2. Just Beneath the Surface

Spoiler alert: if you've seen the latest episode, I just wanna say, regarding Cass being bisexual, I totally called it in the first chapter, before that episode aired. Lol.

* * *

When Cass woke up the next morning, the first thing he thought about when he sat up in the bed was what had happened the day before. He didn't understand why Jesse was being so dominant or why he'd gotten an erection from the way Jesse was treating him. All day yesterday, after they'd had that interaction, Jesse had teased him. He constantly kept finding opportunities to whisper "bitch" into Cass' ear throughout that day. He kept making sexual jokes and just being really perverted in a distinctly aggressive way. Why did he have to get that boner? Now it seemed like Jesse would never leave him alone. He loathed the thought of having to endure another day of Jesse's harassment. Just when he'd finally mustered up the mental energy to consider getting out of bed for the day, there through the door came Jesse, of course, still in his underwear.

"Morning, Sunshine," Jesse greeted sarcastically.

"Ughh," groaned Cass before falling back slightly while sitting in the bed, causing the back of his head to strike the headboard. " _What_ do you want?"

"Jeez, just saying good morning. Can't a guy say good morning to his best friend?"

"Yeah, sure, but you're not my best friend, are ya? You're my tormenter, all of a sudden."

Jesse genuinely felt bad. Of course, he had purposely been taunting Cass the day before, but to torment him was not his intention. He really did love Cass, and was quite frankly just doing what he could tell Cass liked. He went and sat up in the bed parallel to Cass.

"Oh, no. What are you doin'? Are you gonna molest me?" Cass asked.

"Look, Cass, I don't know why I've been so malicious since yesterday, but I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I was just messing around. I think it's fun to mess around with you."

"But why are you being so mean to me? That's not really messing about."

"I'm just trying to turn you on. Don't you like it when I'm mean to you?"

"What do you want from me, Jesse?"

"I don't want anything, but I think you want something, and I'm trying to make you admit it."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Don't worry. I'll get it out of you, 'cause you're my bitch," Jesse said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm a bitch, am I? Here we go with that again." Cass slumped down in the bed until he was lying flat and facing the ceiling. "Just go away, mate."

"Why, because you're a little slut?"

"Look, if you're gonna hurl random insults at me, at least have 'em make since. How am I a slut?"

"Because you're gonna suck my dick."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

Cass started to get out of the bed, until he remembered the reason he'd even stayed as long as he had. Like Jesse, he was only wearing underwear, so his predictable erection was way too obvious to get up right now. He'd never hear the end of it from Jesse if he saw.

"I thought you were leaving," said Jesse after Cass stopped moving and laid flat again.

"It's my bed. I shouldn't have to leave...well, technically, it's your gran's bed, because this is her house, but you know what I mean!"

"I've got morning wood. You wanna take care of it?" asked Jesse.

"Oh my _god_ , Jesse. Are you just a complete pervert, now? I thought you only liked women, and now you just won't stop with the sexual innuendo."

"Oh, this is no innuendo. Now that I know you like being dominated, whether you admit it or not, I'm gonna give you whatever you want, which I suspect may be my dick, because I love you, so it doesn't matter if I'm attracted to men or not, because I like the idea of giving you what you want. You understand?"

"Not even a little bit."

"How about I show you then, huh?"

Jesse aggressively got out of the bed to go lock the bedroom door. He make his way back to the bed with his vision clearly focused on Cass. Cass was a little scared wondering what he was about to do.

"Uh, Jesse? What ya doin'?"

Jesse crawled back into the bed on all fours and hovered over Cass before getting a firm grip around his neck.

"You're gonna suck my dick now, okay!?"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Cass yelled.

"No, you slutty little bitch. You're _my_ bitch. You know how I know? Because you're a vampire. You could throw me halfway across the room and I'm sitting here with my hand on your throat."

"Oh my god, just fuck it. You're turning me on so _god_ damn much, right now. Just keep treating me like this," Cass whimpered.

Cass couldn't fight it anymore. He was absolutely sexually enraged by Jesse's dominance. Jesse had known Cass would eventually break from constantly fighting it. He had anticipated this exact moment.

"Do whatever you want to me. I'm your bitch," Cass said, face red from all the exhilaration.

Jesse started to think maybe he'd bitten off a bit more than he could chew. He was hovering over Cass, on all fours, hand on Cass' neck, but had no idea what to do. In his head, he knew from the moment he started teasing Cass that he would eventually break him and end up having to have sex with him, but he hadn't really planned out exactly what he was gonna do when the moment came. He'd never had sex with a guy before. He supposed it was the same as having sex with a woman, just minus one of the holes.

"Uhh," Jesse stammered.

"What are you waiting for, mate? I feel like I'm gonna have a bloody orgasm just thinking about you dominating me."

"Alright, I'll just, uh, take this out, I guess?" Jesse said unsurely before reaching into his own underwear and started to fiddle around.

After about thirty seconds of Jesse fooling around in his underwear, Cass started to become a little annoyed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Cass asked, starting to come down from his sexual high while waiting for Jesse to get himself "ready".

"Just a minute. Stage fright. You know how it is."

Cass rolled his eyes, then pushed Jesse off of him.

"You're a bloody disappointment, you know that?" said Cass as he got dressed.

"Cass, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I got in the moment and lost all my confidence. I just didn't wanna do the wrong thing."

"That's the whole point, Jesse! _You're_ in control. You're supposed to dominate me. That's what turns me on. Jesus Christ, mate. I mean, you find my sexual kink that _I_ didn't even know I had, exploit it for two days until I finally break, and then you can't even perform? I've always been a little bisexual, but you're making me wanna stick to girls, mate."

Cass started to walk toward the door in a huff.

"Cass, wait, please. Maybe if you suck it a little, it'll perk up."

"That's not how dominant people talk, Jesse!"

Cass slammed the door behind him after leaving out. Jesse fell back into the bed to lie flat and cover his face with a pillow.


End file.
